


A Miraculous Mistake

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: All The Ships, Bad Puns, Crack, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Insanity, Multi, Swearing, Texting, i dont even know anymore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: (Ladyblogger79 added FashionProdigy, DjNinoo, and ModelBabe to the group chat)





	1. A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Group chat has been started, mistakes have been made

_It all started with a group project…._

 

_(Ladyblogger79 added FashionProdigy, DjNinoo, and ModelBabe to the group chat)_

 

Ladyblogger79: Sup Bitchesss

Ladyblogger79: We need to work on our project so I made a chat

 

_(Ladyblogger79 named the chat “Science Hoes”)_

 

FashionProdigy: ew that’s disgusting

DJNinoo: What is

FashionProdigy: Science

FashionProdigy: and projects

FashionProdigy: and school

Ladyblogger79: sucks

Fashionprodigy: I don’t wanna do ittttttt. Can’t we just not??

ModelBabe: Nah, I need an A on this project. Don’t worry It will be a piece of cake.

DJNino: ModelBabe? Really Adrien?

ModelBabe: What? it’s not my fault I’m gorgeous *flips hair*

Ladyblogger79: -_-

DJNinoo: I agree. You’re not really my type

ModelBabe: WHAAAAT????

ModelBabe: Marinette what do you think of me? ;))

FashionProdigy: Your face is pretty

ModelBabe: :))))

FashionProdigy: the rest of you is kinda gross tho

ModelBabe: :((((

FashionProdigy: Jk, you’re cute

ModelBabe: :))))

Ladyblogger: Can u stop flirting so we can actually get some work done

DJNinoo: Funny of u to think we could actually get work done

FashionProdigy: ya u made a group chat. Big mistake

Ladyblogger79: shut up u trolls

ModelBabes: trolls

DjNino: This chat has already rendered useless. Can i leave?

Ladyblogger79: N O  O N E L E A V E S

DJNinoo: ( ಠ ͜ʖಠ)

Ladyblogger79: ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)

FashionProdigy: ┌(° ͜ʖ͡°)┘

ModelBabe: ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

DJNinoo: Ew dont wink

FashionProdigy: creep

ModelBabe: Am not!!!!

DJNinoo: Can I leave nooooow

DJNinoo: they’re gonna start flirting I don’t wanna be here for that

FashionProdigy: rude

Ladyblogger79: You’re all rude. This was supposed to be for a group project!!!!

ModelBabe: this was a mistake

DjNinoo: A huge mistake

Ladyblogger79: ya I’ll agree with that

FashionProdigy: A Miraculous Mistake

 

_(Ladyblogger79 changed the group chat name to “A Miraculous Mistake”)_

  



	2. Nino exposes everyone

(3:53 A.M) 

 

DjNinoo: Hey guys

DjNinoo: I need help on my homework

DjNinoo: what is the answers from question 1-20

DjNinoo: no one?

DjNinoo: are u all asleep?

DjNinoo: nah what am i saying

DjNinoo: alya stays up reading Ladynoir FF

DjNinoo: Marinette stays up doing homework or designs

DjNinoo: Adrien stays up watching anime or reads Ladybug X reader FF

DjNinoo: now that I think about it, that’s creepy as fuck

DjNinoo: kinda weird how he’s obsessed with ladybug and barely knows her

DjNinoo: and how marinette still has a couple pictures of adrien on her wall

DjNinoo: actually adrien has pics of Ladybug, too. And the limited edition ladybug action figure

DjNinoo: and a pillow, a cosplay costume, posters, a blanket, and a yoyo

DjNinoo: why did we make fun of marinette? Adrien is so much more creepy

DjNinoo: ooo i should just expose everyones secrets 

DjNinoo: the longer you guys dont show up the more secrets get spilled

DjNinoo: alya writes ladynoir smut

DjNinoo: adrien had a sex dream about ladybug and he doesn’t even know what sex is

DjNinoo: marinette is kinky af. She once said how much chats leather suit turns her on

DjNinoo: um what else

DjNinoo: adrien likes to smell marinette's hair

DjNinoo: marinette also likes to smell adrien’s hair

DjNinoo: alya sleeps completely naked

DjNinoo: you don’t wanna know how i found that out….

DjNinoo: adrien once admitted how cool it would be to have sex in semi-public areas like on marinette's balcony 

DjNinoo: actually i think adrien just wants to have sex in general

DjNinoo: the longer you guys dont come the more I spill your dirty secretssss

DjNinoo: please I really need help with the homeworrrrrk

DjNinoo: Like seriously tho i fell asleep in class and i have no idea wtf this is

DjNinoo: adrien give me the answers 

DjNinoo: your good at math right?

DjNinoo: pleasssssseeeeeeee

DjNinoo: fine since no one has helped me here are more secrets

DjNinoo: if you ever find your phone missing, there is a good chance marinette has stolen it

DjNinoo: she also knows everyone’s phone passwords so be careful delete all your steamy pics (looking at you alya)

DjNinoo: alya accidentally sent me a bra pic that she meant for this guy on tinder 

DjNinoo: out of everyone adrien admitted that marinette is the most attractive to him

DjNinoo: wow he really has something for girls with dark hair and blue eyes

DjNinoo: marinette made out with one of alya’s dates when we stayed down at the beach last summer

DjNinoo: like right before alya went out with him i found marinette and him making out in the closet

DjNinoo: adrien accidentally got high

DjNinoo: what i mean by that is at a model party last summer a really hot model who also had dark hair and blue eyes (DoEs THiS mAn HaVE A TyPE Or WHat??) and she passed him what he thought was a cigarette and it was actually a blunt and he was too mesmorized by her beauty to say no

DjNinoo: what a dumb ass

DjNinoo: marinette was flirting with a poster of adrien while i was walking her home drunk

DjNinoo: im pretty sure she almost kissed it

DjNinoo: ooo alya once took a shit on chloes bed on her last party for whatever reason probably anger and revenge 

DjNinoo: she promised me not to tell anyone ever bUT BECAUSE NO ONE IS HELPING ME WITH MY HOMEWORK I WILL STAY HERE AND CONFESS ALL YOUR SECRETS

DjNinoo: seriously guys you suck ass

DjNinoo: omg..

DjNinoo: i just heard something outside my bedroom window

DjNinoo: GGUYS ALYA IS CLIMBING UP MY HOUSE OMG OMG OMG

DjNinoo: I LOCKED THE WINDOW OMG 

DjNinoo: WAIT SHE HAS A KNIFE SHE FUCKING BROKE THE LOCK ABORT MISSION ABORT

DjNinoo: OMG OMG OMG HELP SHE ABOUT TO MURDER ME

 

….

….

….

 

FashionProdigy: nino what happened

DjNinoo: Nino is dead, you’re next bitch - Alya

FashionProdigy: fuck

  
  
  



	3. Nino exposes everyone part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the flirting begins, and also Nino is alone again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! I'm so glad you guys really enjoy this fic. People have been commenting how much this has been making them laugh! It's super fun writing these short little pieces of comedy, and I really enjoy. I don't know how long this fic is gonna be, but i'm planning to make it go on for a while. Thanks for everyone's support!

FashionProdigy: omg adrien 

FashionProdigy: come here Nino just got murdered

ModelBabe: oh good, he can finally return to hell

FashionProdigy: ADRIEN

ModelBabe: what? He exposed my secrets….some of those were very private

FashionProdigy : like how u had a sex dream about ladybug? Or the fact that u couldn't tell a cigarette from a blunt? 

ModelBabe: ya really thanks for mentioning those things your a great friend

FashionProdigy: look im just happy that u find me the most attractive. I mean a LITERAL MODEL finds me the most attractive like wowwww 

ModelBabe: omg stop you know your cute

FashionProdigy: well yeah but still

FashionProdigy: you saying it is different i guess

FashionProdigy: I mean that its just because your attractive too and your probably surrounded by all these model and the fact you find me that attractive is just wowwww

ModelBabe: omg im blushing

ModelBabe: do u really like to smell my hair? And did u really try to flirt and kiss a poster of me?

FashionProdigy: 1) ya it smells good what shampoo you using 2) lol maybe i was drunk i dont remember

ModelBabe: omg thats so funny and i have no idea some L’Oreal men shit

Fashionprodigy: lol ok

ModelBabe:...do u really have a thing for chat noir’s suit

FashionProdigy:....maybe

FashionProdigy: i mean fashion-wise, it’s a really nice suit. It has a leather-like quality but it’s more flexible and breathable than leather. 

ModelBabe: but do u have a “thing” for his suit

FashionProdigy: well it is a very form fitting suit…it doesn’t leave much to the imagination

ModelBabe: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

FashionProdigy: stoppppp

ModelBabe: you have a crush on chat noooooir

FashionProdigy: do not! I just think he’s a great superhero

ModelBabe: who is very interested in his skin tight suit? Yeah ok

FashionProdigy: should we check on nino to make sure hes ok?

ModelBabe: nah alya and him are probably chilling right now

FashionProdigy: probably making out

ModelBabe: u think?

FashionProdigy: ya totally. Have u seen them together? Their like an old couple

ModelBabe: does that make us the newlyweds? ;)

FashionProdigy: Adrien Agreste are u flirting with me??

ModelBabe: well ya said u find me attractive so yes??

FashionProdigy: yes???

ModelBabe: yes

FashionProdigy: dont you think we are a bit young to get married?

ModelBabe: well you are eighteen, and im almost eighteen soooooo

ModelBabe: ok maybe a bit too young

FashionProdigy: ya take me out on a date first before u start proposing

ModelBabe: got it

DJNinoo: i was being murdered and y'all decided to flirt with each other?

Ladyblogger79: shhhhh Adrienette is sailing

DjNinoo: u shut the fuck up 

Ladyblogger79: rude omg

Ladyblogger79: u are lucky i got u some popcorn 

ModelBabe: popcorn??

FashionProdigy: food??? God im hungry

Ladyblogger79: me too….marinette u a hoe btw

FashionProdigy: am i? 

Ladyblogger79: ya i can't believe u made out with steven before i went out with him

FashionProdigy: um dont bs me you already knew. Also u made out with one of my dates before so

DjNinoo: wait u knew?

Ladyblogger79: ya girls tell each other everyone. Also marinette felt really guilty

ModelBabe: alya did u really shit on chloes bed

Ladyblogger79: yes 

Ladyblogger79: no regrets honestly

FashionProdigy: lmaooo i wish i was there to see her face when she found a pile of shit on her bed

FashionProdigy: also how did u find alya naked when she was asleep Nino

DJNinoo: well it was around 2 am and I was in the neighborhood

ModelBabe: wtf were u doing at 2 am

DJNinoo: being a normal fucking teenage who sneaks out

FashionProdigy: bet it was a booty call

ModelBabe: wouldnt be surprised

DjNinoo: all i wanted was a couple snacks from the 24/7 store omg 

Ladyblogger79: u people suck 

Ladyblogger79: look my window was unlocked so he climbed up the tree next to it and obviously i wasn't expecting company or else i would've put some clothes on 

DjNinoo: ya like literally that's it

DjNinoo: so now that y'all are here wanna help me with the homework

Ladyblogger79: nah

DjNinoo: alya your literally right next to me come on

Ladyblogger79: im leaving bye

FashionProdigy: ya i should actually go to bed. Big day tomorrow you know

DjNinoo: u have nothing planned except school are u dumb

ModelBabe: bye gorgeous

FashionProdigy: omg Adrien stop

FashionProdigy: goodnight handsome

ModelBabe: :)))

DjNinoo: ew leave I dont want your help

ModelBabe: ok

DjNinoo: wait

DjNinoo: I didn't need mean that

DjNinoo: Adrien please

DjNinoo: YOUR THE BEST AT MATH COME ON MAN

DjNinoo: Mari? Alya?

DjNinoo: and now im alone again

DjNinoo: fuck 

  
  
  
  



	4. The Gym Squat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gym talk inspired by my own groupchat with friends  
> also some adrienette flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> marinette making puns is life

(Saturday, 8:00 P.M.)

 

ModelBabe: hey guys

ModelBabe: guess what

Ladyblogger79: Ladynoir is cannon? 

ModelBabe: no

Ladyblogger79: Adrienette is cannon? 

ModelBabe: what? No!

ModelBabe: and if we were, i wouldn’t tell u

Ladyblogger79: why not? 

ModelBabe: idk just to not give you the satisfaction 

ModelBabe: and Ik the class has a bet on it and i dont want you to win

Ladyblogger79: u suck ass

FashionProdigy: theres a bet on Adrienette? What bet?

DjNinoo: if you guys will get together before next school year or not. The end date is on july 6th, start was the first day of school

Ladyblogger79: last year I lost but this year is the year Adrienette will sail

ModelBabe: to clarify Marinette and i are not together

ModelBabe: that being said, marinette are u free on July 7th

FashionProdigy: I’ll make a note on my calendar ;)

ModelBabe: ;)))))

DjNinoo: ew stop 

ModelBabe: shut the fuck up DjNinoo

Ladyblogger79: oo marshmallow is using strong language 

FashionProdigy: omg marshmallow love that

 

(ModelBabe changed his name to Marshmallow)

 

Marshmallow: speaking of marshmallows and any other foods, im off my diet

DjNinoo: OMG REALLY 

Marshmallow: yeah finally

DjNinoo: yes i’ve been waiting forever 

Marshmallow: me too

FashionProdigy: ooo i can start bringing you croissants to school again

Marshmallow: yes omg please do

Ladyblogger79: so your finally done modeling for the season

Marshmallow: well not completely but less now because of school 

Marshmallow: now that summer’s over i don’t have to be in supermodel mode

FashionProdigy: thats great adrien! 

DjNinoo: yay we can get fat

Marshmallow: nino no 

DjNinoo: nino yessss

Marshmallow: nino nooooo

DjNinoo: nino yesss

FashionProdigy: adrien don’t you mean Ni _ no _

Marshmallow: omg 

Marshmallow: that was so amazing im tearing up

Ladyblogger79: make another pun like that and Ill die

Marshmallow: make another pun like that and ill cry

DjNinoo: anyways lets get fat

Marshmallow: no i still wanna stay in shape

Marshmallow: im gonna go to the gym more often

Marshmallow: I wanna maintain my six pack

FashionProdigy: you have a six pack oooo

Marshmallow: yeah its pretty sick 

Marshmallow: a sick pack 

FashionProdigy: weight I wanna go to the gym

Marshmallow: Ab-solutely you can come

DjNinoo: whose gym 

DjNinoo: sounds like a cool guy

Marshmallow:...

Marshmallow: how about u Alya? Wanna hit the gym?

Ladyblogger79: the only reason ill hit the gym is because hitting people is not accepted in our society yet

FashionProdigy: come on Alya u calf to come 

Marshmallow: yeah it will totally lift our spirits

Ladyblogger79: ok I guess ill come 

DjNinoo: no alya dont go its a trap

Ladyblogger79: nino dont be like this

Marshmallow: yeah come on nino we can all work out together

DjNinoo: the only fitness im into is fit’ness taco into my mouth

FashionProdigy: come on nino join the gym squat

Marshmallow: ooo that was a good one

FashionProdigy: i know 

DjNinoo: what do u even go to the gym for 

Marshmallow: u know, to exercise and to stay in shape

DjNinoo: sorry did u say exercise or extra fries? 

Ladyblogger79: just come with us

Ladyblogger79: if u do ill only wear a sports bra

DjNinoo: no shirt? 

Ladyblogger79: only bra and leggings

DjNinoo: ok as long as u do jumping jacks ;)

Marshmallow: hey Marinette what are you wearing to the gym 

FashionProdigy: probably sweats why 

Marshmallow:....oh no reason….

FashionProdigy: Adrien im not going to the gym to have you ogle at me in a sports bra but to actually work out

Marshmallow: :(

FashionProdigy: don’t worry they’ll be plenty of opportunities to see me in only a bra

Ladyblogger79: OH SHIIIIIT

Marshmallow: not gonna lie im so turned on right now

DjNinoo: “not dating” my ass

Marshmallow: not until july 7th

Ladyblogger79: fuck u

Marshmallow: well somebody has to

FashionProdigy: I volunteer as tribute 

Marshmallow: ;)))))) mari if u need anyone to spot u i got ya

FashionProdigy: ok same goes for u ;))

Ladyblogger79: marinette why do u wanna workout so bad

FashionProdigy: i like being in shape. And it can be fun 

Ladyblogger79: yeah ok 

Marshmallow: marinette and i are simply the ones who will actually try to work out, you guys are not

Ladyblogger79: not true i wanna work out

FashionProdigy: alya honey dressing up in work out clothes and taking selfies the entire time is not working out

Ladyblogger79: ok but we’re at least taking one selfie all together

Ladyblogger79: and at least ill be doing some working out unlike nino

DjNinoo: ill try i just cant promise anything

Marshmallow: why are u so against working out

DjNinoo: im not i just thinks it’s boring some times. Also i hate cardio

FashionProdigy: why do u hate cardio

DjNinoo: cause its hardio 

Marshmallow: ok so we’ll just lift weights ok? No cardio

DjNinoo: ok im good with that

Marshmallow: great! Ill pick u guys up tomorrow around 10 

FashionProdigy: ok i should be up by than

Marshmallow: i can always come earlier to wake u up 

FashionProdigy: or come now and wake up besides me tomorrow

DjNinoo: damn smooth

Marshmallow: only if i can see u in a bra

FashionProdigy: I wouldn’t have a problem with u seeing what’s under it either

Ladyblogger79: OHHHHHH DAMMMMMN 


	5. Puberty Talk Gross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some health education for all y'all 13 year olds out there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it weird that this chapter is very much based off of convos I've had with my own friends like wtf  
> Also if you don't get the whole "Japan Attacking Pearl Harbor" look at the Japanese flag my friend

(7:34 A.M.)

Ladyblogger79: mari where are u

FashionProdigy: dying

FashionProdigy: everything hurts alya

Ladyblogger79: is japan attacking your pearl harbor

FashionProdigy: ya and it sucks ass

DjNinoo: japan attacking pearl harbor? Wtf? 

Ladyblogger79: it’s a code 

DjNinoo: oh got it

DjNinoo: mari that sucks. I take it your missing school to rest?

FashionProdigy: yeah. Tho maman says yall can visit during lunch. 

Ladyblogger79: ok we’ll collect your work

Marshmellow: wait what is going on with mari? 

Marshmellow: and theres nothing on the news that japan is attacking pearl harbor

DjNinoo: dude….marinette is having lady problems

Marshmellow: oh

Marshmellow: yeah no still dont get it

FashionProdigy: u dumb dumb boy

Marshmellow: MEAN

FashionProdigy: IGNORANT EGGHEAD

Ladyblogger79: omg egghead

Marshmellow: no but seriously what wrong. Are u hurt?

FashionProdigy: no im not hurt

Ladyblogger79: adrien it’s that time of the month

Marshmellow: ?

Ladyblogger79: aunt flo is visiting

Marshmellow: ??

DjNinoo: she’s riding a crimson wave

Ladyblogger79: mother nature’s unpleasant gift

DjNinoo: Shark week

Ladyblogger79: satan’s monthly waterfall subsciption 

Ladyblogger79: that can only be unsubscribed to for nine months but if you do you have to get a membership at the motherhood club that doesn't expire for 18 years

Marshmellow: yeah still dont get it. And what does Japan have to do with this

Ladyblogger79: oh my sweet innocent marshmallow. Too good for this world. Too pure

FashionProdigy: OMG BLOOD IS COMING OUT OF MY VAGINA IS IT THAT HARD TO UNDERSTAND

Marshmellow: your own your period?

FashionProdigy: YES

Marshmellow: shit i forgot you got those every month

DjNinoo: have? U? Ever? Taken? A? Health? Class? Ever? 

Marshmellow: no

Ladyblogger79: HEALTH CLASS IS NOW IN SESSION 

FashionProdigy: ooo this will be fun

DjNinoo: wait what no 

DjNinoo: i dont wanna learn this all again

Ladyblogger79: shut the fuck up Ninny 

(DjNinoo changed their name to Ninny)

Marshmellow: Ninny im scared

Ninny: run

Ladyblogger79: ok class first we will be talking about menstrual cycles or periods

Ladyblogger79: the menstrual cycle is a 28 day horror show that girls go through every month

FashionProdigy: menstruation is the 5-7 day period where your uterus sheds its lining which is made up of nutrients. Basically it looks like blood

Ninny: guys we know what a period is

Marshmellow: wait let them finish

Ladyblogger79: the cycle begins on day 1 through 5-7 is your period, where estrogen levels are low. Then day fourteen is the day of ovulation where the egg travels down the fallopian tube to the uterus. If you dont get pregnant within that time, hormone levels will drop again and you will start your period

FashionProdigy: that why i stay home cause my uterus is shooting out blood and it hurt

FashionProdigy: also please bring chocolate when u come for lunch

Marshmellow: so that’s what a period is. And i got ya mari i will bring the chocolate

FashionProdigy: i love u 

Ladyblogger79: oh and if u please us during our period than we say stuff like that. And if u stick with us during PMS, which happens a week or so before getting your period, than we might suck your dick

FashionProdigy: alya no

Marshmellow: so is that why marinette was so grumpy last week

Ladyblogger79: ya she gets really grumpy and bitchy. And hungry. And needy

Ninny: make sense

FashionProdigy: anyways can i go to sleep now

Ladyblogger79: no u have to stay awake until we come see u 

Ladyblogger79: also class is over dismissed

Marshmellow: wait i wanna teach u guys something

FashionProdigy: no. no more puberty talk. Or sex talk

Ladyblogger79: wait i have question

Ninny: oh no

Marshmellow: yes?

Ladyblogger79: teach us ladies about boners

FashionProdigy: noooooo

Marshmellow: ok

Ninny: now this will be fun 

 


	6. Puberty Talk Gross Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really rises to the occasion. 
> 
> aka dick jokes

Marshmallow: ok first there are three main types of boners

FashionProdigy: i cant believe im about to learn about boners from adrien fucking agreste

Ninny: how about me? 

Ladyblogger79: honey u aint a celebrity

Marshmallow: i wouldnt say im a celebrity, but i am on the  _ rise _

FashionProdigy: yeah but your a model and your hot and i can't believe ur gonna teach us about boners

FashionProdigy: omfg i just relized what u said I take it back your a fucktwad

Marshmellow: Oh  _ cum _ on!  _ Cumming _ up with boner jokes is  _ hard _ !

Ladyblogger: omg 

Ninny: MOVING ON

FashionProdigy: please

Marshmallow: Mari ur so cute 

FashionProdigy:....omg stop I’m on my period dont do this to meh

Marshmallow: but you are. You always seem to grab my  _ erection _

FashionProdigy: Really? Cause I never seem to find it

Ladyblogger79: OHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKING ROASTED

 

(FashionProdigy has changed their name to MaREKTnette)

 

Ninny: oh shiiiiiiiit

Marshmallow: :(((((

Marshmallow: ok im done

MaREKTnette: thank you

 

(MaREKTnette has changed their name to Mari)

 

Marshmallow: for now ;)

Marshmallow: the first type of boner is your normal, turned on boner. Can occur by just thinking about having the frick frack, or by a girl touching your arm. This is the boner u get during sex cause your turned on as fuck

Ladyblogger79: wait you guys can get turned on by having a girl touch your arm

Ninny: just the mere thought of a girl can even turn you on

Mari: ooo now that im interested in

Marshmallow: please save your questions till the end

Ninny: the second boner is called a narb or a no-apparent-reason-boner. This is the boner u get when cooking dinner, or in class, or any day to day activity. 

Marshmallow: you didn’t even think about anything sexual it’s just there

Ladyblogger79: interesting very interesting

Mari: so you can really just get a boner out of nowhere? Wow 

Marshmallow: yeah narbs kinda suck in that sense. Especially in public

Ninny: the worst in public

Marshmallow: the last boner is known as morning wood. U wake up, boner. It’s there always. The first boner of the day caused by who knows what you dreamt about

Ninny: and then there are other subcategories in boners 

Marshmallow: like the pee boner

Ninny: or the work out boner

Marshmallow: the forbidden boner

Ninny: the cuddling boner

Marshmallow: and theres one even called the broner

Ladyblogger79: so your basically saying theres a boner for eveything

Mari: that sounds exhausting

Ninny: and the only way to relieve yourself is through masterbation

Marshmallow: or sex if your lucky

Mari: ok question

Marshmallow: yeah? 

Mari: have u guys ever had boners thinking about alya and i? 

Ladyblogger79: and have you ever masterbated to thought of us? 

Mari: ooo thats a good one

Ninny: I plead the fifth

Mari: Nino your not even american

Ninny: i still plead it

Marshmallow: Thats a  _ hard  _ question to answer

Ladyblogger79: Adrien you can’t use the same pun twice

Marshmallow: Sorry It’s just a  _ pain in the ass  _ to  _ cum up  _ with all these

Ninny: yeah Al dont be so _ stiff _

Ladyblogger79: these jokes are  _ nuts _

Mari: yeah they’re so _ hard _ to _ swallow _

Marshmallow: omg im so proud of all of ya 

Marshmallow: I can't believe I taught you guys how to pun im so happy imma cry

Ladyblogger79: dont get too  _ cocky _ there mister

Ninny: yeah dont be a  _ dick _

Mari: hes not a dick, he just narci _ dick _ stic 

Ladyblogger79: *claps*

Marshmallow: yeah ok you win

Mari: thank you thank you ill be here all week

 


	7. MY HAIIIIIR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy its been awhile but like i was busy so yeah here

  
  
  


(Friday, 11:00 A.M.) 

 

Ladyblogger79: nino 

Ninny: ya

Ladyblogger79: can. I please. Have my shoe. 

Ninny: no

Marshmallow: wtf is happening

Mari: Nino stole Alya’s shoe in class

Marshmallow: why was her shoe off in the first place

Mari: she kicked her leg then her shoe fell off

Marshmallow: and then nino stole her shoe?

Ninny: yep 

Ladyblogger79: nino where the fuck are you 

Ninny: not telling 

Marshmallow: he’s not in the classroom? 

Ladyblogger79: well i began chasing him so then he ran like a little bitch 

Ladyblogger79: and now i cant find him 

Ladyblogger79: WAIT OMG I SEE NATH 

Ladyblogger79: hold up one sec

 

(Ladyblogger79 added Tomatoboy to the groupchat)

 

Ladyblogger79: nath wtf is nino

Tomatoboy: “wtf” dont u mean where the fuck

Ladyblogger79: ya thats what it stands for obv

Tomatoboy: smh

Ninny: nath i swear to fucking god if u tell her where i am i will

Tomatoboy: what? What will u do?

Tomatoboy: ya thats what i thought

Mari: aww naths so cute when he wants to be intimidating

Marshmallow: lol what about me

Mari: your ok

Marshmallow: ….

Tomatoboy: mari is that u

Mari: ya

Marshmallow: and im adrien

Tomatoboy: couldnt tell marshmallow

Ladyblogger79: NINO WTF WAS THAT

Ninny: HHAHAHA YOULL NEVER CATCH ME

Mari: wtf

Marshmallow: OMG I JUST SAW NINO STEAL ALYAS OTHER SHOE

Tomatoboy: how tf

Marshmallow: IDFK HE WAS FAST U BARELY SAW HIM

Mari: NINO NINO NO NOT TO THE POOL

Ladyblogger79: DONT U DARE THROW MY SHOES IN THE POOL

Tomatoboy: THROW HER SHOES IN THE POOL

Ladyblogger79: NATHANIEL

Tomatoboy: SORRY NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPENS AROUND HERE

Mari: SHIIIIIIIT

Ladybloggr79: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Tomatoboy: OMFG 

Marshmallow: WHAT WHAT HAPPENED

Ninny: ya boy just took a dip to destroy some shoes

Mari: AND HE GOT CHLOE WET IN THE PROCESS

Ladyblogger79: “MY HAAAAAAIR! ITS RIDICULOUS, UTTERLY RIDICULOUS! UGH MY DADDY IS GONNA HERE ABOUT THIS!”

Tomatoboy: ok that was literally the best omg

Marshmallow: i cant believe i missed that!!!!!

Ladyblogger79: ok like u ruined my shoes and shit but like that was the best 

Ninny: glad your satisfied

Ladyblogger79: u still owe me new shoes

  
  
  


 


	8. Ladybirb and shatnoir part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> who is ladybirb? could it be ninny? nat? adrianna? or mariah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WhO Is LaDYbIrB?

(When the fuck O’Clock)

 

Tomatoboy: he was a tomato boy

Tomatoboy: he said see u later boy

Ninny: did u just combine sk8ter boy with your gc name

Tomatoboy: ya

Ninny: get out

Ladyblogger79: GUYS

Ladyblogger79: I THINK I KNOW WHO LADYBUG IS

Mari: what? No

Marshmallow: ya alya i doubt it

Ladyblogger79: no guys im like 100% i know who it is

Ninny: wait who

 

(Ladyblogger79 has removed Marshmallow from the groupchat)

 

Mari: wait why did u remove adrien :((((

Ninny: aw u sad ur boyfriends  gone

Mari: were not dating

Mari: until july 7th ;)

Ladyblogger79: ok 1) fuck u mari and 2) adrien is ladybug

Tomatoboy: no 

Mari: YES HE IS

Mari: THAT MAKES PERFECT SENSE

Ninny: how tf does that make perfect sense show me where like really tho

Mari: um adrien is literally exactly like ladybug

Tomatoboy: how

Ladyblogger79: adrien is obsessed with ladybug and hes a narcissist so that means he must be ladybug 

Tomatoboy: shit u riteeee

Ninny: ok let me tell u why ur wrong 

Ladyblogger79: ahh yes play the devil's advocate

Ninny: adrien is a blonde male

Mari: um have u ever heard of drag queens? There pretty convincing

Tomatoboy: how about the fact that we’ve seen adrien with ladybug before

Ladyblogger79: WTF WHEN 

Ninny: um literally last week he posted a selfie on insta of him and ladybug

Ladyblogger79: shit u rite i forgot about that

(Ladyblogger79 has added Marshmallow to the groupchat)

 

Marshmallow: wtf was that alya

Ladyblogger79: sorry i thought u were ladybug

Mari: BUT HE IS LADYBUG

Ninny: mari no 

Tomatoboy: here ill send sceenshots

 

(Tomatoboy has sent screenshots of that chat)

 

Marshmallow: wtf mari 

Mari: what? Its pretty clear to me your ladybug

Marshmallow: look i know id make a hot girl and rupauls drag race is fun to watch but im not ladybug 

Marshmallow: also that be freaking hard crossdressing each time there was an akuma

Marshmallow: there is no time for that shit

Mari: yes but u mustve found a way to do it cause ur ladybug!

Marshmallow: mari

Marshmallow: no

Mari: fine

Mari: but if adrien isn’t ladybug who is?

Ladyblogger79: NINO IS LADYBUG

Ninny: no

Mari: YES HE TOTALLY IS

Ladyblogger79: yeah we’ve never seen yall together

Ninny: bubbler remember?

Ladyblogger79: oh shit yeah

Mari: THAN THAT MUST MEAN NAT IS LADYBUG

Tomatoboy: nat

Mari: ya u ladybug

Tomatoboy: yeah how about no

Ladyblogger79: OH IVE GOT IT

Ladyblogger79: IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE

Ladyblogger79: MARINETTE IS LADYBUG

Mari: haha of course im not

 

(Mari has changed her name to NotLadybug)

 

Ladyblogger79: yes u are! You’ve never been seen around her

Ladyblogger79: and u havent been akumitized

Marshmallow: and u do look like her…

Marshmallow: and u have the exact same personality

NotLadybug: what? No def not ladybug

Ladyblogger79: ya no you def are

Ladyblogger79: ur always late all the time, u disappear during akumas

Ladyblogger79: ur def ladybug

NotLadybug: ok i confess

Marshmallow: OOMG UR LADYBUG

NotLadybug: no im not ladybug!

NotLadybug: im in love with ladybug

NotLadybug: so i follow her around everywhere 

NotLadybug: thats why i know so much about her

Marshmallow: makes sense

Ninny:  wait i thought u were in love with adrien

Tomatoboy: oof exposed

NotLadybug: ayy u cant just come out of nowhere to say that

Marshmallow: wait ur in love with me?

Ladyblogger79: YES SHE IS SHES IN LOVE WITH U AND LADYBUG

NotLadybug: yes im in love with adrien….

NotLadybug: but only after July 6th

Ladyblogger79:....

Ladyblogger79:...

Ladyblogger79:....

Ladyblogger79: fuck u

  
  
  
  



	9. Ladybirb and Shatnoir part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey bitches im back and better than even so yeah enjoy

NotLadybug: ALYA JAMES CHARLES IS NOT LADYBUG

Ladyblogger79: how the fuck did u know i was gonna say that

NotLadybug: I heard you take a big breath

Ladyblogger79: WE’RE NOT EVEN TOGETHER

NotLadybug: im physic

Ninny: wait no

Ninny: honey thats not how u spell psychic

NotLadybug: no no im not talking about science im talking about seeing the future:

Ninny: but

Notladybug: ??

Ninny: oh forget it

Tomatoboy: why

Tomatoboy: are

Tomatoboy: u

Tomatoboy: always

Tomatoboy: awake

Tomatoboy: at

Tomatoboy: 3

Tomatoboy: in

Tomatoboy: the

Tomatoboy: moring

Tomatoboy: ?

NotLadybug: because

NotLadybug: legends

NotLadybug: never

NotLadybug: sleep

Marshmallow: u woke me up /ᐠ.ꞈ.ᐟ\

Ninny:....is that a sad cat emoticon

Marshmallow: Yes!  (=^･ω･^=)

NotLadybug: wait you just switched from a completely different style of cat emojis

Ladyblogger79: yes, yes he did mari but this chapter is Ladybirb and Shatnoir part 2 so your different types of cat emojis have to wait *looks at reader and winks*

Tomatoboy: so why did u wake us up to tell us that ladybug is james charles

Ladyblogger79: so i thought James charles was totally ladybug but then i decided probably not

Ninny: was it because he lives in the USA

Ladyblogger79: no because ladybug has longer hair

NotLadybug: go figure

Marshmallow: so who are our leading suspects

Ladyblogger79: Well I still believe Mari is ladybug

NotLadybug: FOR THE LAST TIME IM NOT LADYBUG

NotLadybug: HAVE U READ MY USERNAME?

Ladyblogger79: look i know you said u were in love with ladybug and thats why u know so much about her but i need cold hard proof here

Ladyblogger79: besides u could be in love with yourself

Ninny: by that logic Mari is also adrien

Marshmallow: WHAT

NotLadybug: WHAT

Marshmallow: MARI IS IN LOVE WITH ME

Tomatoboy: omg he couldn’t pour water out of a shoe if the instructions were on the heel

Ladyblogger79: adrien we dont have time to go over that now we need to figure out if mari is truly ladybug

Marshmallow: i can prove shes not ladybug

NotLadybug: u can?

Marshmallow: yeah i have ladybugs #

Ladyblogger79: WHO WHAT WHEN WHERE WHY HOW

Ninny: no way wtf woulf ladybug give u her #

Notladybug: i

Notladybug: i

Notladybug: i dknt byevle tus

Tomatoboy: omg mari has lost control of her hands

Marshmallow: yeah i accidentally called her number and she thought i was chat noir but i wasnt so i hung up but i ended up saving it

NotLadybug: wait i never got that phone call

Ladyblogger79: yeah me either

Ladyblogger79: i mean i totally dont have ladybugs phone tapped hahahahaha

Ladyblogger79: why would i get that call hahahhaha i mustve been mistaken ahahhahaha

Ninny: ok and moving on

Ladyblogger79: add her add her add her add her

NotLadybug: i dont think thats a good idea its late and we’d probably be bothering her and i bet she not even awake right now and she doesnt want to be mess with dumb kids and shes a superhero it not right

 

(Marshmallow added Ladybirb to the groupchat)

 

NotLadybug: no one listens to me

Marshmallow: hello ladybug

Ladybirb: what in god’s name is this

Ladybirb: who are u people

Ninny: we can not say

Tomatoboy: yeah it would be better if u didn’t know who we were

Ladyblogger79: OMG LADYBUG IS THAT ACTUALLY YOU;WN WEIFJ [PWEIJF WEOIF W;LKFKN;JJWBFIJJbwfWOJJB

Ladybirb: Alya? The girl who runs the Ladyblog? Is that u?

Tomatoboy: ah shit

Ninny: ALYA

Ladyblogger79: SORRY I GOT TOO EXCITED

Ladyblogger79: so its actually u ladybug?

Ladybirb: unfortunately yes

Ladybirb: why am i here

Marshmallow: i added u

Ladybirb: who are u and why

Marshmallow: im adrien agreste and because alya has been accusing mari that she is ladybug and alya wanted proof so yeah

Ladybirb: adrien agreste? The model?

Marshmallow: yeah u know me?

Ladybirb: of course i do! I see your billboards all the time! I bet it doesn’t compare to what u look like in person tho ;)

Ladyblogger79: MARI

Ladybirb: BACK OF BUG BITCH

Ninny: what

Ladybirb: oh shit i mean

NotLadybug: BACK OF BUG BITCH

Marshmallow: its ok mari im all yours

Ladyblogger79: !!!!!!!!!!!!

Marshmallow: but only after july 6th ;)

Ladyblogger79: grrrrrrrr

Ladybirb: so if i say im not marinette can i go

Ladyblogger79: i guess so

Ladybirb: im not marinette

Tomatoboy: i believe her

Ninny: me too

Marshmallow: seems legit

Ladyblogger79: hmmm im still suspicious

Ladyblogger79: but if u add chat noir to the group then i wont mention it ever again

NotLadybug: deal

NotLadybug: i mean

Ladybirb: deal

Ladybirb: except im not allowed to give out chats phone number because privacy and all that shit

Ladybirb: its bad enough mine is already out

NotLadybug: i have his number

Marshmallow: U DO

Ladyblogger79: WTF WHY DO U AND ADRIEN BOTH HAVE SUPERHEROS NUMBERS

Marshmallow: YEAH HOW DID U GET MY NUMBER

Marshmallow: shit i mean

Marshmallow: YEAH HOW DID U GET HIS NUMBER

NotLadybug: same way u did adrien

Notladybug: accidentally called, chat thought i was ladybug and i kept his number

Marshmallow: wait that never happened

Marshmallow: oh

Marshmallow ohhhh

Marshmallow: OH

Ladybirb: well since his number is already leaked i guess it wouldn’t hurt

 

(NotLadybug added Shatnoir to the group chat)

 

Shanoir: sup hoes

Shatnoir: i would kiss your hand but this over chat

Ladybirb: look what the cat dragged in

Shatnoir: that was a pawsitively purrfect pun m’lady i applaud u

Ladyblogger79: OMG ITS CHAT NOIR

Ninny: oh no

Tomatoboy: nino do u sense as well that something is gonna go horrible wrong

Ninny: way a step ahead mon ami, im leaving the country

Tomatoboy: where u going

Ninny: normandy

Tomatoboy: nORMANDY IS IN FRANCE

Ninny: we live in paris

Tomatoboy: WE LIVE IN THE COUNTRY OF FRANCE

Ninny: oh shit

Ninny: guess im going to Toulouse

Tomatoboy: omg god please end me

Shatnoir: so who besides my bugaboo is here

Notladybug: me

Shatnoir: u are?

Ladybirb: marinette

Ladybirb: shit i mean

NotLadybug: marinette

Shatnoir: oh yes i remember u! The cutie nathaniel was in love with!

Tomatoboy: that would be me

NotLadybug: u think im cute?

Shatnoir: of course i do purincess  ;)

Marshmallow: MARI

NotLadybug: adrien i am a free women until after july 6th

Ladyblogger79: ENOUGH ABOUT JULY 6TH

Ninny: so u really are chat noir?

Shatnoir: of course i am! I would never miss the oppurrtunity to say hi to some fans in all my nine lives!

Ladyblogger79: omg i cant believe i have ladybug and chat noir in one chat AHHHHHHHHH

Shatnoir: yeah so why am i here?

Tomatoboy: so alya accused mari of being ladybug but mari said she was not cause sheis in love with ladybug  and to prove it adrien added ladybug to the chat to tell everyone shes not marinette but alya said that she would drop it if she were to chat noir to the chat but ladybug didnt wanna give ur number out but marinette had ur number so she added u to the group and marinette and adrien aren’t dating till july 6th

Ladyblogger79: wHY ARE WE STILL TALKING ABOUT JULY 6TH

Tomatoboy: 1) its not my fault that u bet they would get together after july 6th and they found out about the bet, 2) because the author is hasn’t written this story in months now so shes making up for it by putting in extra july 6th jokes for all the chapters she owed the reader, and 3) because its funny to see u freak out about it hehehe

Ladyblogger79: fuck u

Ninny: alya rude

Shatnoir: so im here because of alyas plot of trying to find out who ladybug and i are?

Ladybirb: yes

Notladybug: hey wheres adrien he hasnt talked in a while

Shatnoir: im right here

Shatnoir: oh shit i mean

Marshmallow: im right here

NotLadybug: thought so

Marshmallow: whats that supposed to mean

NotLadybug: idk, what do u think

Marshmallow: I think u know something...

Notladybug: Idk, do i?

Marshmallow: do u know something?

NotLadybug:do u know something?

Marshmallow:...i might know something

Notladybug: i might know something too….

Marshmallow: what do u know?

Notladybug: No i cant tell u why dont u tell me what u know

Marshmallow: i can tell u what i know

Notladybug: then i cant tell u what i know

Marshmallow: fine

Ninny: um does anyone else find that strange

Tomatoboy: does anyone else find that very similar to the popular american show friends?

Marshamallow:....U dont know….

NotLadybug: HOW ABOUT I FACE TIME CHAT NOIR ON MY PHONE AND SEE WHOSE FACE POPS OUT AND I WILL SEE THE THING THAT I THINK THAT I KNOW IS ACTUALLY THE THING THAT I THINK THAT I KNOW

Ladyblogger79: oh thats a great idea!

Ninny: no dont do that

Marshmallow: *LE GASP* U KNOW

NotLadybug: AND U KNOW

Tomatoboy: ok thats it im moving to Normandy

Ninny: see i told u that was a good idea

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> who teh fuck is shatnoir???? who is ladybirb????? will adrien and marinette start dating?????
> 
> no, not until after july 6th ;))))))


End file.
